


time to time

by noctizanagi



Series: alien boy - an android's found family [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, i love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctizanagi/pseuds/noctizanagi
Summary: Connor stress-cooks, and two boys finally get their shit together.





	time to time

**// DEC. 16. 2038. 5:02 AM**

 

**> STATUS : FUNCTIONAL **

 

The kitchen was filled with various breakfast foods and basic ingredients, Connor’s stress level fluctuating between high and upper-medium. He found that cooking had been noted to be a relaxing activity to many people, so he was trying to make a big breakfast in hopes of feeding Hank (and possibly Jericho, if he could build up the courage) and relieving stress. Logically, even if he couldn’t manage to destress, he wouldn’t self-destruct, because that would require extreme pressure, and even possibly torture. 

 

Connor winced at the thought, fear jolting through his mind for a second, something he would never get used to no matter how long he was deviant. His hands remained steady as he whipped eggs in a bowl, but his mind was running a mile a minute, pulling up research on emotions and how they worked. The amount of emotions he had tagged increased over time, and Connor had thought he had experienced the majority of them, but this one just made him feel continuously off. It made him think about a certain person too much for his own good.

 

_ I don't want to ask Hank about it yet. I work at the DPD, I’m a detective. I can figure it out.  _ He felt the doubt creeping up on him and he brushed it off, trying to block out anything that would hinder his investigation. Sumo barked at him, and Connor groaned, turning off the stove and dropping into a chair at the kitchen table. “I thought I knew about all of the common emotions, but I’ve been feeling this since early this month! Sumo, I'm not sure what it is. Can you help?” 

 

The dog barked again, before licking Connor’s hand and laying down next to him. “That’s okay, Sumo. I’ll just ask Hank.” Connor wished he could ask Jericho, anybody there, but the feeling seemed to center around Markus and he was afraid of what it could be. After all, when he closed his eyes he could feel the chill in his spine, the metal of the gun rough in his fingers as he tucked it away. (He had almost killed him. Almost almost almost- and it might happen again. He refused to admit it terrified him.)

 

Connor ended up with two plates full of scrambled eggs, fifteen pieces of toast, and two plates of bacon.  _ I’ll definitely have to take some to Markus and the others. It’ll be a waste otherwise.  _ He put some aside for Hank, setting it onto the table with a neatly written note telling him that’d he be at the community center. Markus had mentioned expanding the area into the neighborhood around to also be able to provide more housing for his people, so perhaps he could help with that.

 

Yeah, that’s why he was going.

 

The food was packed into a case and shuffled into a backpack, Connor putting it on over a set of more casual clothes. His beanie was a must-have, even though he had taken his LED out. It made Connor feel what he had tagged as ‘comfortable’ in his mind, close to the emotion tagged ‘happiness’. The door clicked closed behind him.

 

The thought of seeing Markus made his thirium pump beat a little bit faster.

 

-

 

Simon greeted Connor as few feet into the center, giving him a small grin and gesturing towards the stairs to the roof. “He’s all yours, Connor.” They regarded each other with mutual respect, and Connor liked to imagine that they had at least some semblance of friendship as well - even if it was just through a mutual friend. (He still saw Daniel in his model, but Simon was his own person, and Connor could see that clearer than day.)

 

“Thank you, Simon.” The androids Connor passed by on his way up didn’t give his attire a second glance, even as he reached down to pet an android puppy someone had adopted. The title of ‘deviant hunter’ had been replaced, but with what Connor wasn’t sure of quite yet. 

 

Markus was sitting on the edge of the roof, legs dangling as his fingers dug into the snow. He seemed at peace, even as his eyes clouded with thoughts and worries that swirled around in his mind. Connor almost felt bad when his footsteps crunched in the snow, alerting the other to his presence, disrupting the silence that had settled over the area. “Connor? To what do I owe the honor?” Markus seemed genuinely surprised.  _ But why? _

 

“I, uh, guess I cooked too much breakfast this morning for stress-relief and wanted to bring the leftovers to you? And the others of course. There’s enough to share,” Connor explained, stumbling over his words somewhere in the middle, something that didn’t usually happen. He decided to just dig the food out of his backpack, holding it out as if it was a peace offering. Markus blinked before taking it, opening the lid a bit and smiling. 

 

“I don’t normally eat food, but I’d like to start. Thanks, Con.” The nickname was as much of a shock to Markus as it tumbled out of his mouth as it was to Connor, who flushed a little bit and looked away. Markus’s audio receptors picked up on something that sounded similar to ‘i’ll cook for you anytime you want’, but made no comment, only snorting into his jacket sleeve. 

 

The two sat in comfortable quiet, the noise of the city falling between them as Markus began eating. Connor stared out at the horizon, expression unreadable as he messed with a pile of snow beside him. The opportunity shone with potential, but Markus wasn’t sure how Connor would react to being asked to interface so suddenly (and without an obvious reason, with that). Instead, he set aside the food and grasped at Connor’s hand, curling his fingers around it and continuing to look out at the sky.

 

Connor wasn’t used to interfacing, and the vulnerability that came with it, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to try. There was only a seven percent chance of that going wrong. His artificial skin dissipated and left the white exposed, Connor prodding lightly at Markus’s mind. Markus returned the gesture, opening up the connection fully on his end. A beat, and then Connor did the same, trying to channel every moment where he felt  _ that  _ around Markus.

 

_ Connor was seeing the blank canvas on the easel nearby through Markus’s eyes, and he took in every detail - the rough wood of the paintbrush, the rush of emotions put onto the canvas as Markus closed his eyes, the satisfaction that came with the final product. The picture was painted in black, the background a dark grey while Connor stood, the only splash of color the thirium pump in his chest. It was an intimate picture, and Connor finally had a name for that feeling. _

 

_ Love. _

 

_ Markus was jolted into one of Connor’s most vivid memories, one of him sitting against the wall with a scraped shoulder as his deviancy sparked error messages across his vision. He saw himself walking towards Connor, a warm half-smile on his face as he asked something that sounded muffled. “Hello, Connor. Are you alright?” Markus made out, and the overwhelming surprise at being asked that question that came from Connor was almost depressing.  _

 

_ It was followed by strong appreciation, something Markus didn't think he'd ever let go of. _

 

Both Connor’s realisation and Markus’s surprise was communicated, and they separated, eyes wide. Connor’s cheeks were tinged with blue blush, a reaction so human that it made Markus smile a little bit. He’d use that against him if he ever got into one of his self-deprecating spirals, Markus decided. 

 

“That was not my ideal way of telling you about  _ that,  _ but I don't know what I was expecting,” Connor admitted, head tilted downward to avoid eye contact. “Would I be right if I guessed you feel the same?” 

 

The chuckle that escaped Markus's lips gave Connor an answer. “Yeah, I do. Great deduction as always, detective.”

 

Silence settled, and Connor’s eyes flickered between Markus’ eyes and his lips. He wasn’t familiar with any romantic gestures, but Hank watched a lot of movies and Connor couldn’t help but sit in on some of them. A blue blush creeped up his neck and ears as Connor looked away, only for Markus to gently turn his head back and press a kiss to his lips.

 

Fourteen minutes and seventeen seconds later, they pulled away, a bit disheveled and grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> wow. this took a while but I love these boys and you think I wouldn't finish this arc ??? lies
> 
> I like how this came out,, and I think this will probably be the end of this series, unfortunately. I wanted to have another arc, originally, but I think it's good to end here. I have lots more ideas coming, though !! more rk1000, look out for those ;0


End file.
